The present invention relates to a dispensing container useful for packaging and dispensing both dry and/or greasy flowable products, for example dog food, cat food, cat litter, powdered laundry detergent, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved structure for a dispensing container which includes a reclosable flip-top opening, an inner pour spout and an outer handle arranged to automatically open the flip-top for dispensing.
Containers for packaging powdered, flaked or granular products whether dry or greasy, usually include provisions for a dispensing opening in either one, or both of the top and upper sides of the container. These dispensing openings are usually formed from scored and perforated panels of the container itself or from added panels. The panels of the container which contain the perforations are essentially the walls of the container, and the perforated portion thereof is usually torn and folded to the side or removed to form the dispensing opening. With dispensing openings of this type, it is virtually impossible to reclose the container in order to protect the contents, and leakage and spoilage generally occurs. Moreover, such containers are generally difficult to dispense with any accuracy because they lack any provision for a pour spout. When pour spouts are considered for such containers, they are generally fashioned from separate components and require considerable expense to add to the container. Examples of containers that may be relevant to the container of the present invention are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,361,597; 2,881,967; 3,302,847; 3,481,524; 3,764,058; and 3,981,430.